For automatic performance of levelling operations on bodies supported by three or more supporting cylinders, for example, chassis parts or bodies of vehicles, platforms as beds for cranes, equipment or the like, the use of elaborate technical means has been required. For example, such levelling method can be carried out using the main components of known level regulating devices for motor vehicles which have to be provided with supplementary devices for the levelling. DE 36 19 777 C2 shows examples of such level regulating devices.
However, in such cases where such complex hydraulic devices are not present or cannot be readily used in a purposeful way, for example, with simply equipped platforms which are directly supported on the base area via the supporting cylinders, one has been forced to carry out the levelling operations by manual operation or manual control of the supporting cylinders.